


What the Goddess?

by Omness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Maybe considered a reference to Bruce Almighty, minor spoilers for chapter 11, so i don't even know what to tag?, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: After the events of chapter 10, Byleth acquires a new and strange ability.
Kudos: 7





	What the Goddess?

Byleth woke up the morning after fusing with Sothis to the sound of Dimitri’s voice in her head saying,

_ Goddess, why was I put on this world? Just to suffer? Everyday I must fight my cowlicks. _

Drowsily, she blinked open her eyes and looked around her room in confusion, almost expecting to see Dimitri there. But when her room returned empty, she drifted back to sleep, still so tired from yesterday’s events.

She woke up fully about an hour later, and went about getting ready for the day slowly, missing the sound of Sothis’ sass about her morning routine. Byleth almost wished she could take the day off, she didn’t feel quite able to face the world properly yet. But how do you explain that you need time to mourn a friend that nobody else could see or hear? Instead she needed to meet with Lady Rhea and learn this month’s mission.

Just as she reached for the handle of her door, Dedue’s voice reached her,

_ And Goddess of Fodlan, please watch carefully over His Highness as he continues to refuse to get a sane amount of sleep. _

Byleth blinked at her hand in confusion. While the walls of the dorms were never particularly thick, she had never heard Dedue so clearly before. Out of curiosity she approached the wall she shared with Dedue and put an ear against it to see if she could hear anything more, but there was nothing.

With a shrug she left her room and headed to the audience chamber. On the way there she could swear that people kept trying to address her, but everytime she turned around there was no one even looking her way. It was slightly off putting and left her feeling out of sorts once she reached the audience chamber where Lady Rhea and Seteth were waiting for her. But the strangeness didn’t stop there.

As Lady Rhea told Byleth about the revelation, a strange sensation would come over her, like she was sensing her emotions.

“When the revelation happens, the Goddess will speak to you, and grant you her power.”

_ Happiness, pleased, sadness. _

The same thing happened with Seteth.

“Make certain that you and your students do nothing to dishonor the Goddess.”

_ Concern, confusion, hope. _

By the time Byleth was allowed to leave she believed she had it figured out. When Sothis had fused with her, this power must have been granted to her. Sothis as a divine Goddess must have had some way to hear prayers addressed to her and now that Sothis was a part of Byleth, Byleth could now hear them instead.

As if Byleth didn’t have enough going on in her life already. So she added this phenomenon to the list of things to never talk about if she wanted to be viewed even somewhat normally. It would be joining tidbits such as; the ability to control time, the fact she didn’t have a heartbeat, and how much food she was actually carrying on her person at any given time, slotting in under the crossed out bullet point of ‘having a friend that no one else can see and hear.’

Byleth really wished Sothis wasn’t gone, at least then she would have someone else who would be just as weirded out at the strange turns her life had taken as she was. But alas, time would tick on.

**Author's Note:**

> I may do more with this someday, but for now this is it.


End file.
